A Traumatic Transformation Ch 1
by Chakma
Summary: this is a story continuing off of the twilight seres more so of all the way up to breaking dawn. and this would be my breaking dawn... kinda so if you haven't read any of the books... it probably won't make scense at all sorry.
1. Chapter 1

I watched her run across the room to him, incredible envious of the fact that she was human. Jasper looked up at me, and then started calming me.

'Lissa your radiating envy. We all know you want to be human, and we all know that's never going to happen, give up' Jasper thought telepathically to me. From across the room Edward chuckled at what Jasper was saying to me, but he couldn't hear mine I blocked him out.

' Please let me in' Edward begged radiating sadness to the room

' Never' I was all happy. I glanced at Jasper and he had his head in his hands.

"Ok Ok I get that we are torturing you, and I'M sorry" I said and left. When I got out side I transformed in to a wolf and started off running to the lake to make one trip around it.

My name is Alyssa Cullen; I am the third eldest of the Cullen's. I am also one of the special ones. If I close my eyes I can see an 8-mile in diameter map of the people around. Humans are white, vampires are red, wolves are blue, and other is green. I can telepathically speak with people, they can answer me too. Finally I am able to change in to a wolf. It seems like a lot and it is at times, but from the first time I met Bella to now I've used me powers a lot more.

When I got back to the house I found Alice, Jasper and Emmett out side. Alice was trying to calm down hungry Jasper who was being restrained by Emmett.

"What happened?" I asked afraid of the answer because this reminded me of Bella's birthday party

"Bella was sitting in Edward's lap but next to Jasper. She blushed and the blood freaked Jasper out he went after her, his fang grazed her cheek causing blood to dribble out. Edward trying to protect her probably hurt her more and nearly killed Jasper here. I had to pull them apart" Emmett said still holding on to Jasper

'Why don't you take him hunting? Typical Bella, always blushing and getting her self in trouble"

"This isn't a 'typical Bella' moment"

"Well Ok, I'm going in" I said. Emmett's not one to be that serious. So this must be really bad. I started to freak a little.

"Oh it's that bad" Jasper hissed. I got to the door as fast as I could. When I opened it I saw Edward sitting on the floor cradling a bloody Bella. He looked up at me and if he could cry he would be.


	2. Chapter 2

I took a step in and picked up on a heartbeat.

"She's alive." I breathed.

"Barely, but..." Edward looked up at me like his world had been crushed. I heard Carlisle getting his bag from his office and Esme in the kitchen getting the bleach.

"But?!?!"

"She's lost a lot of blood, and..and..."

"AND?!? Edward, breathe...Think...Speak."

"And her blood is still tainted by venom."

"No" I whispered, "Did you try and suck it out?"

"Yes. But she's cold, so I stopped"

"How is this going to turn out?"

"This has never happened before." Carlisle walked in and laid down a towel. Edward put Bella on it.

" What happened to me never happened to anyone else. And I'm.... Well, I am here." I said trying to help

'Edward.'

'Alyssa...I tried to protect her...'

'You did what you thought would help. Now we wait'

"...Now we wait." Carlisle ended his diagnostic. Edward and I chuckled a little. I took his blood-covered hand in mine. And we stared at each other.

"Edward." A familiar, but raspy, voice called out.

"Yes, my love." Edward said, moving way too fast and forgetting to let go of my hand, pulling me with him.

"It...It hurts." Bella grunted, "It burns, Edward."

"I hope that means that she has enough blood, or not that much venom." I said.

"Everything will be ok. I just need you to wait the pain out, love."

"I'll try. Kiss?"

"Anything for you." Edward said, flashing her a smile then leaned down and kissed her tenderly. For a moment, this monster could be mistaken for a human. Carlisle was hard at work fixing up her leg. It looked like she stepped through our glass table. Her arm had one puncture wound. It was identical to the one she had on her hand.

'Edward, we need a story. So Alice and I can go tell Charlie.' I thought. 'What if she changes, will she be dead to him? Or do we open his eyes to our dangerous world?'

'I don't want to think about that right now.'

"Edward, we have to tell him something." I said out loud, but too fast for human ears.

"She's right. Lissa, tell him that she fell down the stairs right into the glass table and the decoration on the wall, a mirror, fell and hit her head. She lost a lot of blood. And that I had all the right tools to try and stabilize her right here at home. And that he can't come see her because she might not make it, and we don't want this to be his last memory of her." Carlisle said "Edward, let's move her into the dining room."

"Ok," was all he said, mortified. I hated seeing him like this. I went to the kitchen to wash my hands, because Jasper was still nearby.

Once I was outside, Jasper and Emmett were gone, and Alice was in the passenger seat of my blue Mustang.

"He won't take this well." Alice said.

"I know." I said and sped down the road to Charlie's house. When we told him, he was sitting at the kitchen table. He fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

When Charlie came too, he was a little out of it, but it only took seconds to remember what had just happened.

"How dare he! He promise me that he would protect her!" he yelled, outraged.

"Who?" I asked.

"Edward." Charlie said his name with such hate.

"Charlie, we are only human." Alice lied.

"Are you saying that it's Bella's fault?" he asked, appalled

"Never, It's no one's fault. She fell; she falls all the time. This time she...."Alice trailed off.

"I'm so sorry, Charlie"I whispered, then closed my eyes to check on everyone. A pack of blue dots were making their way over to the house.

"Alice, you stay. I have to go. Good bye, Charlie" I didn't waste time. I was at the door faster than I should of been. When I opened the door, I was face to face with an angry, shaking Jacob.

"Where is Bella?!" he demaned

"She's with Edward." I said calmly

"She's hurt. Why?"

"She fell." was all I could say.

"I want to see her." he whispered.

"No. Charlie can't even see her." I heard a slight growl coming from behind Jacob. I peaked around him to see a new wolf shaking furiously.

"Tell him to calm down." I hissed

"Tanner, calm yourself. She's ok. She's, in a odd way, kinda like us." he explained with out turning around. Even with his word, the Pup couldn't handle himself. He freaked and burst in to a ball of reddish fur. and jumped at me. I dodged most of his attacks, but he got me a few times. He knocked me on my back and pushed his paw on my face. He pushed up. and my fangs stuck him. With a yelp, he jumped back and limped away.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no" I said as I wiped myself off. "This isn't good." I looked at Jacob with worry on my face.

"What's wrong? You underestimate us, Lissa" He laughed.

"No. You underestimate me" I whispered. "He won't make it to the end of the week." I watched the shock slowly sink into their faces.

"I'm different. Pass my regards to his family, but don't say it's from a vampire." I asked

"We will." Jacob said, still not fully comprehending what was happening. I walked to my car, got in, and sped past the dazed Wolves.

When I got home, I went straight to my room. It was neat, and nicely decorated. A huge comfy couch rested against the right wall. My giant wardrobe was on the left wall ,and a giant fish tank sat on my floor, half salt and half fresh water. I grabbed my Ipod and jumped on my couch started to listen to that for a while. At about two in the morning the screaming started, I tried to turn my Ipod up, but had run out of batteries. So i dragged myself down stairs and sat next to Alice cross-legged on the couch. Jasper was in the dining room with Edward, Carlisle, and Bella. Emmett and Rosalie and Esme were on the other couch.

"Sorry I left you with Charlie." I said to Alice

"That's ok, I could smell those mutts from inside the house. I heard one yelp. What happened?" she asked.

"The newest one attacked me. He got me to the ground. I didn't want to hurt him. but he practically shoved his foot in my mouth against my fangs. " I said with no emotion.

"He's going to die, isn't he?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah." I said

"Even if they are mutts, another poor little boy dying." Esme said shaking her head. All talking stopped. and the the screaming stopped, and it was dead silent.

This happened for the next three days, on and off screaming, and at the three day mark, her white dot turned to red. A few days later, she and Edward emerged from the dining room, and Bella looked .... different. ..


End file.
